1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to radiation imaging of objects and, more particularly, to method and apparatus for scanning an object with radiation beams to produce a tomograph of any arbitrary surface in the object by detecting only the radiation scattered along that surface.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Apparatus for producing tomographic cross sections of objects, such as the human body, utilizing radiation such as X-rays have in the past had the disadvantages of being extremely complex, expensive and confined to a plane perpendicular to the length of the beam. One reason for the complexity of prior art tomography apparatus is that they operate on the principle of transmissivity, that is the detection of radiation transmitted through an object, and therefore require the application of complex computer programs for implementing algorithms to obtain differential information relative to tissue and organs of the body. Another disadvantage of such tomography apparatus is that only planar, transverse cross sections can be obtained therewith thereby limiting the use of such apparatus and the information obtained during a scan.